chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ApolloFlare/Apallo's Cheap Ass News Blog
Before any of you comment on who I'm doing a news blog too because Blu and Legion are doing it I'd like to explain myself. I wanted to do something like this ever since I saw blu's BECAUSE it was an inspration. And the second reason being is that I kinda want to find my place on the wiki for more than being the idiot moderator that you all know. Lastly, I'd want to find a place as an outlet for sharing ideas, story plans, and projects with all of you, as well as share my views on random topics. Now here's how the Apallo News thing is going to go down. #'Video of the Day' #'*Story Project 1*' #'Song of the Day' #'*Sonic Character of the Day*' So without futher delay, let's start out our first installment of: Apallo's News Video of the Day 8/2 Now, I had to be quick in choosing these videos with my internet being the crap box that it is and well It was between the Nintendo Cosplay video and Mr Enter's TTG "Waffles" Reviewbut I decided that for the first video of the day it'll be something worth while.That being said, Super Smash Bros Lawl. A Parody series based off of Brawl with some Internet Famous character as well as some Anime, and YTP Celebs with move sets inspired from thier series. Now there are many videos in this series and I had to choose one. If you want to see the full playlist click here For the video that made it, well Bluray will get the joke; Nobody Smashes Like '''GAS- '''Oh my................. Voice Oh....they're in here..... Gaston Everyone! Kingdom Hopes I'd like to thank Bluray again for helping me by suggesting thename Kingdom HOPES. Anyway time to explain the plot in brief. Kingdom Hopes takes place in a alternate dimension from Kingdom Hearts, with new protags, new villians, and more worlds than you can imagine. We follow the story of a Keyblade Warrior In-Training, Chris with his 3 friends, Chiro, Luna and Bao. They are given the task to find some missing Masters who have gone off to explore the Hidden Relm, a part of the universe hidden away in an unknown dimension. Having no other transport, they are in charge of handling the Gummi Carrier, a large Gummi Ship that can support a large group of people. When they arrived at a a mysterious part of space, the ship starts to malfunction, and is being pulled in by a strong portal like hole in the middle of space. The team decdies to split the Carrier into 5 differant parts, right as they were sucked into the hole. The team, sent to find the mysterious Hidden Relm completed thier first part of the mission, by reaching said Relm, but at a price of being scattered. Chris, having the ship's main cockpit, and main features, crash lands on a mysterious world, where was destroied cities, green and red skies, and nothing but scilence. Chris decided to go and explore the area, where he managed to make it up to the only building that was left standing: a School. When he approached it, there was a large door locked intrount of him. Remembering his training he held his keyblade aloft at the door, pointing it's tip at it. When he was about to unlock it. THe sound of some strange laughter was heard. "No no no, we must never cheat the game" looking around he tried to find the sourse of the voice, but was knocked out. When he came to, he was surrounded by a girl in a Purple Dress, a tall Blonde with a mature lookon his face, a tanned girl with a red jacket, and two other people who were standing afar. What happens next? It's up to you to find out Songs of the Day 8/2 I love rock mixed with full orcharastra bands. Various titles did this well but none other than Kid Icarus: Uprising. Boss Battle 1 seems to fit the game very well, as it mixes violins, horns and gituars very well. Fight on Pit, you have our support you little fighter you. And also, speaking of little fighters, we cannot forget the Blue Bomber himself, Rockman and his first theme in Smash Bros since his announcement trailer. And let me tell you, having both Sonic the Hedgehog and MegaMan in the same game AFTER Worlds Collide was finished makes me expand more dong than anyone. I enjoyed Sonic vs MegaMan in the comics, but I didnt like how it was kinda undesisive. Clearly Sonic had the advantage on his home turf, while Mega was struggling until he leaped into his world where he had the help of Rush, Eddie and Beak ((I still think that's cheap)) but anyway, Im glad we'ere getting him in smash, so I can see these two legends fight. In fact I'll be putting up a level 9 Sonic vs a Level 9 MegaMan when I unlock them if they arent defult. Anyway sorry to strech this too long, Enjoy Sonic Character of the Day 8/2 I do not have one for today sadly, my mind is already busy with everything else for the new stories and such. Wait until the next installment of Apallo's News for the true first character of the day. Ending And that is it for the first ever Apallo News Blog, I will be posting these every Friday, Monday and A Special Nightly News Saturdays from hear on. If I miss a day, that is because I have nothing for it. Until next time everyone. And yes, I was well aware of the amound of backlash and jokes that will come towards me for making a news/update blog. I say, who gvies a shit.Let people make what they want. At least they are actually doing things onthe wiki, building up edit and page counts and such. Blu, Legion 3K, Rio and Zex can do whatever they want with thier blogs, and I can do whatver with mine. Again, this is from an inspration I got from bluray, and it is a means to outlet ideas for you guys, my friends, to see if they please. You dont have to read this blogif you dont want to, nor do you have to like it and any future ones. But I will take some suggestions (other than stop). Other than thant, expect to see alot more with Monday's Blog and that about wraps it up Category:Blog posts